Turn Of Events
by SazHar
Summary: Harry receives a letter from a stranger, making his and ginnys life turn upside down. With lies coming from everywhere and the patter of tiny feet coming. The last thing they need to be told to live in secret. HP/GW, RW/HG.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters JK Rowling Does. **

**Summery:** After having life return to normal harry and the gang go back to Hogwarts to complete there seventh and final year.

But things don't go as smoothly as everyone would of liked, when they should be thinking of going out and drinking they are

thinking of baby booties and disappearing to another country. Pairings: Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny.

Harry was sitting in the great hall of hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardy, feeling very contented with his life at the moment. After taking the decision of coming back to hogwarts to enjoy one last year of freedom before going out into the real world and working.

Although with the money that was given to him after he defeated lord voldemort he would never have towork again. you see that when then whole wizarding community knew that Voldemort had gone, Harry, Ron and Hermione told everyone what they had been doing over the last year and the fact that Voldemort had made seven horcrux and were give each a very large amount of money.

So they had decided that they needed some time away from the real world and just needed to be the teenagers that they were and enjoy their free lift to the max.

So Harry and gotten back with Ginny and things were now going very well and Ron and Hermiones relationship was going from strength to strength.

At the moment Harry was sitting looking around at everyone and feeling very lucky that he survived the finally battle and could finally live. When the owls had started to fly in with the post, a brown tawny owl landed in front of Harry with his leg stuck out expectantly.

' Mate are you going to take that it might be from one of your fans! Ouch! i was only joking Ginny!' winched Ron. When Ginny gave him a dead like glare along with a hit over the head!

Harry took the mail and gave the owl a treat and watched it fly away before turning his attention onto the letter that he had inhis hand. Slowly opening the letter it had two words and instantly his world was turned upside down.

Harry looked across to Ginny who gave a little nod. He suddenly felt angry well up inside of him so fast is scared him. Before he could stop himself he turned to Ginny forgetting that his best mate Ron and his girlfriends very over protected big brother was sitting next to him and was now watching him with a worried look on his face.

'You alright harry?' said Ron

'Is it true?

'Huh! what you on about mate' but Ron was mistaken, Harry wasn't talking to him.

'Yes' whispered Ginny.

'What! How could you be so stupid Ginny!' Shouted Harry.

'What do you mean me, it takes two to tango honey and i didn't hear you complaining!'

'AHH!!! you make me so angry, i cant believe _you_ let this happen. God! i'm so mad i cant even look at you!' And with that Harry stalked out the great hall leaving an upset Ginny and very confused Ron.

Hermione tentatively turned the Ginny 'Gin, do you want to talk about it?'

Ginny turned to Hermione with tears in her eyes and said 'I.. I.. I've got to go...' and run out of the hall in Harry's wake.

Hermione turned to Rond was about to say something but saw that he was now looking like he had been hit over the head with a bat. In his hands was the letter that harry had left behind in his rush to leave the hall. He wordlessly handed it to her and once she read it she went cold! For there was the same two words on there that had cause harry to erupt earlier they said.

'_I'm pregnant'_

_well guys what do you think, please read and review... _

_in the true words of the sugar babes ... 'Push the button'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling.**

Hermione looked at Ron, and shook her head. This couldn't be true.

'Should we go after them and make sure they are alright, i mean harry seemed pretty pissed off and Ginny looked really upset' Said Hermione noticing that Ron was getting up from his chair.

'I think we had better' and they both walked out the great hall and made there way to find Harry and Ginny.

It wasn't hard for them to find them as you would be able to hear them shouting from miles away and were now seemingly un aware that they had attracted a group of on lookers who were hanging on their every word.

'What the hell were you thinking Ginny telling me by owl, for Christ sake i thought you would of at least told me face to face in private!' Screamed Harry.

'I tried!'

'WHEN'

"At every possible chance but you just wouldn't listen to me, at the moment you seem more happy to go and look for voldemorts old followers than to notice that your girlfriend is fucking upset and trying to tell you something that is really important'

Harry saw red again he couldn't believe that Ginny of all people had said that to me after everything that had happened to them in the past twelve months.

'HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE BIT...' He didn't get to finish he sentence as Ron had hit him,

'Don't you dare speak to my sister like that again and if you think that is bad potter then think about what five other brother will be doing to you when they find out that you were about to say to my little sister!

Harry just laid on the grass and and looked from Ginny to Hermione (Who was also now crying) to Ron and he then realized that there was a crowd around him. He got up and turn to walk away he had to clear his head a bit, he couldn't believe that this was happening to him. Before he could walk any further Ron was shouting at him again trying to get his attention.

'Oi, Potter, you had better get your sweet little behind over here now and sort out the mess you've made'

Harry whipped round. 'Sort it out! Sort it out! Come on Ron how do i know that the little bastard is mine?'

'Because you are the only i have slept with!' scream Ginny not caring that most of the school could now hear her.

'Whatever darling, have a nice life i'm out of here to somewhere where people actually like me and don't accuse me of things that aren't my fault' With that harry turned on the spot and disappeared.

Hermione just stood looking at the spot where harry had just disappeared, as she turned she could already see that Ron was comforting Ginny.

'How could he do those things?' Sobbed Ginny into Ron's shirt.

'I don't know hunny, but believe me if he wants to be a git like that then let him!' Said Ron who was now resembling a colour of a beetroot.

'Come on lets go back to the common room and you can have a nice bath and a chat'

With that all three of them made it through the crowds back to the common. When they were in there Ginny decided that she just wanted to go to and chat in the morning. However before she went upstairs she gave Hermione and Ron a really big hug and told them that she loved and to tell her parents as well.

As Ron saw the back of her disappear around the top of the stairs he turned to Hermione with a worried look on his face.

'Lets go up and check on her to make sure that she is ok?'

'Give her time Ron she will be fine, i bet she just wants to get used to the idea that he has left her! I mean i cant believe it thats is so not like harry.'

'I know the git'

Hermione was now resting against Ron on the sofa when Ron said softly to her.

'mione'

'mmmmm'

'You know that if that was to every happen to you i would never leave you like that'

'Oh Ron'

with that the two kissed. unaware of what was happening upstairs.

After a couple of hours, they went upstairs to check on Ginny and found another note, this one was more worrying than the last one. It read;

_I am so sorry _

_Ginny_

_x_

As Ginny made her way to diagon alley, she couldn't help but feel very alone. There was lots of people about at the moment and as she made her was to the leaky coulden she made sure that she wasn't recognized by anyone and into the muggle world she went.

Now anyone who would of seen this lady walk along the street would of wondered what would of happened to her as she looked like she had lost everything dear to her, however if they watched closely they would of seen and happy reunion of two lovers.

'Eve, Over here!' Called the dark hair stranger.

Ginny's eyes lit up as she hugged this stranger.

'So what do you think about getting married?'

'What really?' Said Ginny in surprise.

'Oh yes do you think i would let the mother of my child be a singleton! Come on i have booked our flights we go tonight however we are going to las Vegas first!'

Ginny turned to the dark haired stranger and said' Harry, Sorry i know Jay, do you think we are doing the right thing?'

Harry turned to Ginny and said 'Evie of course we are, its better that they don't know where we are. Besides its important for my new job. Come on let get going you never know we might meet up with them in the future. Just think Weasleys in America!!'

Ginny laughed and with that they slowly made there was to the airport and to begin there new life together.

_So what to do think to that!_

_The more you review they quicker i will update! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: It aint me that created harry potter that would be JK Rowling!**

_I hoped you liked that last chapter. This one is set ten years later with some interesting going one!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ten years later..._

'Mmmmm...Oh yeah thats really good...oh yeah just there please ... a little bit harder o o O I love you!' said evie in estacy as she looked at her husband.

Jay looked up smirking, 'You know that the neighbour will think that we are doing something naughty in here instead of it being innocent!

'Let them think what they want i would like to see them walk around carrng two potters in them and not want a foot rub occassionally! Beside that last thing we did got me into this mess so it is the least you can do!'

Jay now looked at his wife with a cheeky look in his eyes, 'surely now the last time dear, cause i dont think you would be able to grow two babies in there in a couple of hours!'

'Oh shut up Potter!'

Anyone looking in on this scene would just see a happily married couple, happily interacting with each other. You see Mr & Mrs Potter were very friendly to all that knew them always having bbqs around there house in the summer months and every year a christmas party where jay got drunk and starting talking jubberish about somewhere call Hogwarts. However must people would ignore this, although some were interested in the fact that evie also when drunk seemed to play along with this joke as well.

there was a third wheel to this sotry however he was away at the moment at magic camp which is where he went every year to try and make some friends in the wizarding world. Toby was ten years old and had dark giner hairs and bright green eyes, he was a very comical character if there ever was one and always liked to play pranks on his family anf friends much to heis parents horror!

Ring Ring...

'dont get up hun, i will get it' said jay as he reach for the phone.

'Hello'

'Hey Dad'

'Hello Toby are you ok?' Said jay in surprise you see Toby never rang when he was a camp unless it was very important although a summer never went by without some type of phone call from the camp!

'Yeah i'm fine, listen dad i have made a friend and he is from engalnd any chance he could come over and stay for a couple of days and then when his parents come over then they could pick him up from our house?'

'Well, tobs you know your mum is feelin tired at the moment hang on a mo and i will ask her' with that jay turned to evie

'Anychance Toby could bring a friend over here after camp and then his parents come and collect him from here?'

'Yeah i suppose so but it w9ill cost you' Evie smirked ' More foot rubs Mr Potter'

Jay laughed, 'Course son you can bring him over, although tell him to bring a peg as your mum wants a foot rub and with those cheesey feet out on display all the time it aint pretty' Jay just ducked as a pillow came flying at him.

'Cool dad thanks see you soon, love ya both' and just before jay could reply to him he was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Three days later..._

'Where is he?' said evie as she searched through the crowds of children and parents.

'HEY MUM DAD!' Shouted a voice in the distance.

Toby came to them and with him brought along a boy the samee aged as his with bright red hair.

'Mum, dad this is Mckenize'

The red hairs boy turned to them bnoth and said' \Nice to meet both of you .toby has told me alot about you is it ture that you live like muggles'

'Ha, yeah that is true, but is has to be donee as it part of my job and NO magic is allowed in the house on or outside hey toby!' Said Jay.

"Come on, let go home and we will be have a nice bbq and invite some on the neighbours as usual.' And with that the potter family turned and walked back to their car.

However no one notices the worried look on Evies face as she looked at mckenzie and his red hair, she made a mental note to ask toby what his second name is when they get home.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't owned anything… JK Rowling does.

A/N: Sorry guys it been soo long between updates but I have had a bit of a rubbish time at work!

So here is it…..

As Evie walked back to the car dread began to fill her. She couldn't believe it after this long a Weasley was finally in America! She wasn't counting herself in that! Looking at the boy entering their car she looked at her husband who was blissfully unaware that the person who he was helping into the car was in fact quite possible his nephew!

Slowly Evie walked back to the car and got in. On the way back to their house she started to think about what happened those eleven years ago that made the come over here and leave all their family and friends behind……………

Eleven years before………… 

Ginny was walking towards the great hall, as it was dinner, smelling the wonderful waffs of dinner that were coming her way she walked faster. Not looking where she was going and for once becoming a full Weasley she was only listening to her stomach. When she came around the corner and went SMAT straight into ……

'Harry, oh god I'm so sorry'

'Its ok, blimey where were you going in such a hurry…. Oh hang on a minute … its dinnertime!' said Harry smiling at her.

'Yeah for once I was listening to my stomach and not looking where I was going! Sorry Harry' Said Ginny sheepishly

'Well, I wouldn't expect anything different from you! Now as you are going to dinner, would you like a nice handsome gentleman to walk you there?'

'Well I would but I can't find any!' said Ginny smiling.

'Oh very funny, come on'

And with that they both walked in the great hall hand in hand. You see Ginny and Harry were the hottest couple in hog warts apart from Ron and Hermione that is. They had been going out for a couple of years now and were inseparable, although some said it was just for show others believed that after voldemort had been killed. Harry Potter realized that there wasn't enough love in the world and started a relationship in hope that the world would follow. Those who were close to them both realized that they were soul mates.

They were sitting down and the table having there dinner when a single owl came down and landed in front of Harry. It looked at him and then stick its leg out. Harry took the letter and opened it;

_Dear Mr Harry Potter,_

_Word to the wise, only you can see this letter so act normal like nothing happened! _Harry looked up and everyone was carrying on as normal. _You have been selected for the secrete services in America; this is not an optional job, but a manatory job. We will expect you to arrive in the office on June 1__st__. If you are with your soul mate then she alone will be able to read this and in turn have to come along with you. You will be given the relevant training needed for the job and a salary of 100,00,00 per year plus living accommodation. _

_However this does mean that you are to disappear from the wizarding world and live a life of lies, but for the greater good of the world. _

_Please send knowledge that you have received this letter with the nod of your head as we are always watching you Mr Potter. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Arnold Humberdink_

_Magical Warlock Company._

Ginny looked at Harry and saw that he had just nodded his head and that there was a letter in his hand.

'Hey, what does your letter say?' asked Ginny

'What letter Gin, honestly you are seeing things again! You need to get some more sleep!' said Ron.

Harry had turned to look at her, 'You can see it?'

'What do you mean can I see it of course I can, let me read it' with that Ginny snatched the letter away from Harry before he could do anything about it and read it.

Nodding her head she looked at Harry and whispered 'Tonight'

Ron over hearing this, thought the worse and said' Oh please, not at the table. We don't want to know. And plus mate, I'm not leaving the dorm tonight'

'Oh Honestly Ron is that all you think about, don't worry Harry we will talk in my dorm at least the girls will understand it when someone _needs_ to talk!' Said Ginny pointly.

And with that she walked out the great hall and up to the dorms ready for their chat.

Later that evening… 

Harry entered Ginny's dorm and sat down on her bed.

'So how do you feel' asked Ginny

'Shocked to say the least, but really excited as well'

'Yeah I know, it will be scary and I know I will miss my family as well especially during…. Oh shit' Ginny had stopped short

'During what gin' asked Harry

'Well you know that you were shocked about us having to leave all our friends and family behind'

'Yes'

'Well there might be a little someone who will be coming with us'

Harry stood up and started pacing the room. 'Who have you told Ginny'?

'No one Harry, I meant that I'm pregnant!'

This time Harry did really look shocked, but looking at Ginny in the eyes he smiled and ran to her and swung her around the room'

'That fantastic'

'Really?'

'Yeah, I couldn't be more happy'

Laughing and crying together neither realized that the person who had sent them the letter was also in the room watching them and was about to show himself.

'Hmm hmm'

Ginny and Harry broke apart and looked around in shock to find a middle aged man with a very angry expression on his face.

'Pregnant Ginny how could you; well we will have to hide the fact until you leave. Oh by the way my name is Arnold Humberdink pleased to meet you both'

Shocked both of them shaked his hand and started to chat to him and both agreed to keep Ginny's pregnancy a secret.

So for now everyone would still think of Harry and Ginny as the most popular couple in the school, if they were to look more closely they would only see Ginny looking more tired and Harry being more considerate and loving towards her than any other time. However the fun was about to begin over the next couple of months……………

_I hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think._


End file.
